twotefandomcom-20200213-history
Base Hierarchy
The Base uses a hierarchy system of Heads/Leaders and subordinates to allow for perpetual functioning. The following chart represents the system and its institutions: Head of the Base |''' '''First-Level Head |''' '''Second-Level Head |''' '''Third-Level Head |''' '''Fourth-Level Head |''' '''Leaders |''' '''Assistants |''' '''Students Head of the Base The Head of the Base oversees communication with other magical institutions, and is responsible for maintaining the Base's defenses. The Head of the Base must command extreme knowledge and mastery of both magic and technology, as only this person wields the secrets of the Base's structure. The Head of the Base also records the history of the Base for future generations. First-Level Head Traditionally, the First-Level Head is the direct Leader of the Team, carrying out and issuing orders as instructed by the Head of the Base. He or she is usually responsible for behaving independently, given great freedom to manage the Team as he or she deems necessary. The First-Level Head rarely undertakes potentially-dangerous in-the-field missions, but is instrumental in creating rapport with other magical institutions. The First-Level Head receives all requests to meet the Head of the Base from lower-ranking residents and arranges those meetings if determined necessary. Second-Level Head The Second-Level Head is in charge of the Heads of all departments within the Base, such as the Head of Technology or the Head of the Healing Chambers. His or her primary duty is to address and/or liase any concerns to the Head of the Base arising from those departments. The Second-Level Head is considered an active member of the Team, and will often be deployed on missions requiring great magical skill. Third-Level Head The Third-Level Head is the first level to allow total access to the mainframe. This person is automatically a member of the Team, and will be appointed Head of the Base by default if his or her superiors are physically or mentally unable to perform such duties. If a student wishes to issue a complaint about a Leader and the Fourth-Level Head is also a Leader, the Third-Level Head will address the concern, regardless of whether or not he or she is a Leader, as well. Fourth-Level Head The Fourth-Level Head is able to direct Leaders, and may be a Leader him- or herself. Fourth-Level Heads are automatically members of the Team, but may not be asked to carry out many missions. In the event of the incapacitation of the first four Heads, the Fourth-Level Head immediately assumes total responsibility for the Base. Students who wish to file complaints about their Leaders are to submit complaints to the Fourth-Level Head, unless the Fourth-Level Head is also a Leader. Leaders The Leaders interact the most with the students, and are responsible for overseeing their training. They are able to adjust ranks within classes and can deal punishments for students within their own elemental category. Leaders are able to use the mainframe without permission; though, they might not have access to all functions. All Leaders are qualified to be on the Team, and few refuse the offer. Assistants Assistants are students who have demonstrated profound aptidude in his or her training, and are given a higher level of responsibilites. There are between one and five assistants for every department in the Base, incuding classroom assistants, Healing Chambers assistants, technology assistants, and Recreational Area assistants. Their permissions are only slightly elevated, as sometimes their additional duties might requre they be granted access to areas otherwise off-limits. Assistants in certain areas are sometimes given an office to share. Students The students of the Base make up the bulk of the residents, and can be from any of the elemental associations, of the Spellcasting discipline, or studying Artificial Magic. Some students may elect to pursue multiple fields, with Leader permission. Students have the lowest level of responsibilities and fewest permissions within the Base.